I Can't Sleep
by Neophiles the Metal
Summary: Sloth, desite being forever lazy, can't get to sleep. But when Lust 'helps' her to relax, things spiral into intensity


Sloth lay awake in her bed, for the first time ever she could not find a good reason to sleep. She had tossed and turned in an attempt to exhaust her body of all energy, it hadn't worked and she had almost impacted with the floor. She stared at the ceiling, wondering what the problem was.  
This was stupid; she was the personification of laziness itself, why would she have any trouble sleeping?  
The door clicked open, silently moving across the floor. Sloth secretly hoped it to be Wrath; he knew how to take energy from her body without any cost. But she knew that everyone was out, it was just her and Lust. She was more than surprised for the only person in the house beside herself to walk in, who was equally surprised to see her awake...  
"Lust, is that you?"  
"Sloth, you're actually up?"  
She seemed to glide over and sit on a nearby chair, she looked agitated by something. Sloth shook her head and patted an empty space at the top of her bed, which Lust graciously took...  
"Why're you up at this time Sloth?"  
Sloth's face radiated a sleepy pink...  
"Can't sleep, I don't know why..."  
Lust waved it away as if it was just another part of the night...  
"Don't worry, neither can I..."  
"Why?"  
Lust's face seemed to go the same colour as Sloth's own...  
"Sex, not enough sex to fully relax..."  
"And that stops you sleeping?"  
"Yeah, what about you?"  
"Too much energy inside me, I can't sleep properly..."  
Lust seemed to smirk, carefully stroking Sloth's arm, its owner shuddered...  
"That's...relaxing...keep going..."  
Lust's finger trailed along the top of Sloth's chest; she was starting to feel more turned on by this experience...  
"Oh yes...that's _so_ good..."  
Lust moved her hand and traced a gentle outline around Sloth's left breast with her finger, gaining a small moan from the Homunculus. She moved forwards, her hand moving delicately down Sloth's  
stomach until it reached her vagina. She gently began rubbing, causing Sloth to let out a small gasp. Sloth moved forwards, wrapping her hand around the back of Lust's head and gently pushing it forwards. Their lips locked, Lust's free hand untying Sloth's corset while Sloth did the exact same to her. They drew back, both surprised at their different tastes. Sloth smiled...  
"I like cherries too..."  
Lust licked her lips...  
"I know..."  
Lust's hand stopped rubbing and gave her other hand help with removing Sloth's corset, Sloth's hand did the same. The two Homunculi locked lips, now massaging each others tongue with their own. Sloth suddenly found herself underneath Lust, both corsets now falling slowly off the bed. She began to massage Lust's back with her hand, running it along her sexy curves until it reached her buttocks. She gripped and massaged one with her hand, getting a pleasured moan in return. Lust adjusted her position, her leg and vagina in parallel to Sloth's own. She began to move up and down Sloth's body in a simple rhythm, causing them both to moan excitedly. The rhythm became faster, more ecstatic...  
"Fuck yeah...!"  
Sloth slapped Lust's backside, causing the Homunculus to kneel above her. Sloth moved down, her head in line to Lust's vagina. She gave a series of rhythmic massages with her tongue; Lust gently pulling her head upwards, addicted to what she was experiencing. Sloth rolled her over, now on top of Lust. She flicked Lust's nipple with her tongue, before starting to suck. Lust gave a loud, pleasure filled moan as she wrapped her slender legs across Sloth's back. She restarted the rhythmic movement again, this time using Sloth's stomach. Sloth rolled her over and pulled her into a kneeling position matching hers, she ran her tongue up Lust's neck whilst groping her breasts. Hands found Sloth's head and pulled it round; they kissed as Lust twisted to get her alignment right. She then remembered something...  
"Stay here...I've got a present..."  
She disappeared from the room, returning only a minute later with a blunt, plastic object. Before Sloth could ask what it was, Lust had gently pushed it into her vagina, getting a small breath of pleasure from the Homunculus. She clambered on top of her and fitted her own vagina onto the object before starting to begin rhythmically pushing the object in and out of both their bodies. Sloth gave a shout of pleasure as Lust went faster with the object, also enjoying her experience...  
"Faster bitch...faster!"  
"Oh, fuck yes!"  
Lust was soon pushing in with all her power, Sloth was now gripping her backside and pushing down with her. They pulled out, Sloth taking the object and throwing it to the floor, and shifted to opposite ends of their bodies. Lust started to massage her tongue across Sloth's vagina, who was giving the same treatment at the other end. They ended up turning, their bodies sweaty with pleasure...  
"You're a...sexy...sexy bitch!"  
The rhythm sped up; the moans of pleasure filled the room, bodies getting sweatier with intense movements...  
"Fuck...me!"  
Two screams of orgasm victims filled the house, followed by heavy gasps. Lust fell to Sloth's side; she had never felt so...intense! She slowly glanced across at the Homunculus, now fast asleep. She got her breath back, reattached her corset and left the room. She fell into her own bed, and joined her comrade in sleep...

**O_O  
Wow, I never knew I could write stuff like this...  
Review and tell me if it turns you on!  
****Neophiles the Metal**


End file.
